


Matthias' goal

by etno95



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, goal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etno95/pseuds/etno95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthias Ginter just made a goal against his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matthias' goal

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my tongue language.

I just made a goal against my team, we lose because of me.

I'm feeling under earth, worse than I ever feel.

Making my team lose it's the worst thing.

Seeing my teammates with sad faces because of the lost make it even worse.

It's horrible, I can't stand in front of them.

The warm water of the shower doesn't help, I stay under it for a while, Erik and the other boys said that it's okay, that is not my fault but I’m still feeling terribly guilty.

The coach said that it could happened to everyone.

I dressed myself with the borussia tee shirt that I don’t deserve.

I take my stuff, all my teammates are already gone, I'm alone in the big empty changing room.

An environment that matches perfectly with what I am today.

I go out, outside everything is dark, and I almost reach my car when I heard someone calling me.

Matthias Ginter.

I turn down to see who is calling me, a girl is standing in front of me.

"Can I take a picture with you?" she ask me

"Yes of course." I answer with a fake smile.

She take a selfie with her smartphone.

"Thank you so much you were great today, the goal isn't your own fault, you are a good player."she explain

"Thank you it's hard to believe it." I answer.

We keep talking for 20 minutes, it's nice to talk with someone you don't know who isn't in your team or your family.

"Do you want to go and drink something with me?"

"Hum ... yes"

We go to a pub and order a drink.

We spent the evening talking about everything.

After a while, it was late we had to come back home.

I drove her to her home, we swap our phone number and promise that we are going to see each other soon.

It was one of the best night ever.

I didn't thought it could happened after the horrible beginning.


End file.
